scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo (film)
THIS PAGE CONTAINS INFORMATION FROM WIKIPEDIA Scooby-Doo is a film based on the popular Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon of the same name and was the first of the Scooby-Doo live action films; Scooby- Doo was created on screen using computer generated imagery(CGI)). The film was directed by Raja Gosnell and written by James Gunn. It was produced by Charles Roven and Richard Suckle for Warner Bros. Pictures, In 2004, this film was followed by a sequel, entitled Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. Plot Warning: Plot and/or storylines revealed below... After solving the case of the Luna Ghost, the Mystery Inc. team splits up following a major argument between them, leaving Scooby and Shaggy, to take care of the Mystery Machine. Two years later, the gang are reunited (against their wishes) as each is individually invited to Spooky Island, a "frightfully" popular theme park owned by Emile Mondavarious. Mondavarious tells the gang that students are mysteriously becoming mindless Zombies and only utter pop phrases. Of course, Fred, Velma and Daphne do not agree to team up and so they go in different directions. Shaggy falls for a girl named Mary Jane, while Velma discovers of a group of so called demons that inhabit the island and seek revenge. A man named N'Goo Tuana and a masked wrestler try to spook Velma, but she ignores them. Daphne finds a voodoo man who tells her not to go the Spooky Island castle but she goes anyway. Scooby gets attacked by a demon, but escapes him. The gang investigate the castle and Fred and Velma discover an odd kind of "training" video as if there were real monsters living on the island. Daphne discovers an odd item called the Daemon Ritus. The bad guys nearly track them down, but the gang escape to their hotel. Unfortunately, the demons attack and kidnap a bunch of tourists including Fred and Velma. The following morning, everything seems to be normal, until Fred appears to be a zombie. Daphne is captured and becomes a zombie as well. Shaggy, Scooby and Mary Jane flee from the chasing zombies, but Scooby discovers that Mary Jane is a monster in disguise. Scooby falls down a hole and Shaggy follows. He discovers a pool full of protoplasmic heads. He rescues Fred, Velma and Daphne from the pool and then spies the Daimon ritus. Velma is the first to return to her body and then discovers that the demons were inside their bodies and died when they were exposed to sunlight. Velma also discovers that Fred and Daphne are in each other's bodies. The gang is reunited, except for Scooby, and randomly switch bodies until they return to their own. They then encounter the voodoo man who explains that the demons will rule the world for 10,000 years if they get their hands on the Daemon Ritus and complete their ritual (the "Darkopolypse Ritual", as said by the voodoo man). But they also need a purely good soul as well: Scooby-Doo. The gang set up a trap to save the world and destroy the demons but it messes up and Fred and Velma discover that Mondavarious is the main villain. Shaggy knocks Mondavarious out and rescues Scooby. Velma and Fred find that Mondavarious is a robot and the one manipulating him is Scooby's nephew, Scrappy-Doo who wanted revenge on Mystery, Inc., for abandoning and banning him years ago. Scrappy morphs into a giant monster named Scrappy Rex and he chases Scooby and Shaggy about. Fred and Velma flee from his minions while Daphne fights the wrestler on top of the island. Eventually, the gang's plan succeeds and Scrappy Doo is defeated. Shaggy finds the real Mondavarious in a hole and the police arrest Scrappy and his minions. But before the gang can even relax, the news of another case for them arrives. During the credits, Scooby and Shaggy get their free all you can eat meal, and Scooby desperately tries to find a way to stop overheating after eating a jar of chili peppers. Cast * Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Fred Jones * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Daphne Blake * Matthew Lillard as Norville "Shaggy" Rogers * Linda Cardellini as Velma Dinkley * Neil Fanning as Scooby-Doo (voice) * Scott Innes as Scrappy-Doo (voice) * J. P. Manoux as Scrappy Rex (voice) * Rowan Atkinson as Emile Mondavarious * Isla Fisher as Mary Jane * Steven Grives as N' Goo Tuana * Cheung Man as Gay Moreau * Michala Banas as Carol * Kristian Schmid as Brad * Nicholas Hope as Old Man Smithers * Miguel A. Núñez, Jr. as Voodoo Maestro * Sam Greco as Zarkos (aka Masked Wrestler) * Pamela Anderson as Herself (uncredited) * Holly Brisley as Training video woman * Sugar Ray (band) as Themselves. * Charles Cosins as Velma's Friend * Chris Cruickshanks as Tiny Henchman * Martin Broome as Melvin Doo * Jonaton Coffey as Fitzgibbon * Others - see IMDb full cast Trivia *A deleted title sequence featuring the animated characters was animated by Kurtz and Friends, the people who made the title sequence for City Slickers and the Mr. D.N.A. animation for the original Jurassic Park. The abandoned titles are on the DVD for the film. *The official trailer that was released was a running gag to make it sound like the film was based on Batman, the narrator describing things that the Batman usually does. Then, when Scooby-Doo is shown, it is first made to look like Batman from behind, but then it reveals to be Scooby. The narrator explains "he will be called upon to save the world, once again..." and Scooby replies "Who me?" *Matthew Lillard and Freddie Prinze, Jr., both co-starred in She's All That, Summer Catch, and Wing Commander. Freddie also co-starred with Sarah Michelle Gellar in I Know What You Did Last Summer, and Gellar also made a cameo appearance in She's All That. *On the hit TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, on which Sarah Michelle Gellar played the title role, her group of mystery-solving, supernatural-fighting friends were called "The Scoobies" or the Scooby Gang because of their similarities with the original cartoon's mystery-solving team. *In "Looney Tunes: Back in Action", the animated versions of Shaggy and Scooby are seen having lunch with Matthew Lillard. The animated Shaggy berates Lillard for his performance in this movie. *The alternative rock group Sugar Ray makes a cameo when Daphne, Shaggy. and Scooby look for Fred and Velma. *At the end, Scrappy-Doo says "And I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling sons of a b-!" before the doors to the helicopter he is in close, vulgarly parodying the typical line given by the villains in the television shows, after they are captured and unmasked ("And I would've gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!"). *''Spooky Island'' was filmed in Tangalooma, Queensland, Queensland, a tropical resort and popular holiday destination. The resort underwent major changes to add in the Spooky Island props. However, the rides seen in the shots are all CGI. *All but one of the shots of Scooby Doo are CGI. When Daphne gets up out of the pile of toys in the opening scene, her head is below a robotic "Scooby-butt" when she says "I'm so over this damsel in distress nonsense". *Originally, Scrappy-Doo was not going to be the villain. At the end of the film, "Old Man Smithers", aka the Luna Ghost, from the beginning was going to be behind the event of the film. *To date, the theatrical live-action Scooby-Doo films were the only ones produced in a widescreen format, and the animated direct-to-video Scooby-Doo films, are only produced in the 4:3 format. *Pamela Anderson has a cameo at the beginning of the film. *Astute watchers may notice several references to the film Aliens in the film - notably when the monsters pull Freddy under the floor it parodies almost exactly Hudson's demise, being dragged away under the floor by the Alien. Another is the way the monsters emerge from the chests of their victims. It mimics the way the larval aliens("chestbursters") emerge from their hosts. * Many of the attractions at Spooky Island are parodies of attractions at Disneyland, including the "It's A Dead World" electrical parade (Disney's "It's A Small World") and the Splatterhorn (Disney's "Matterhorn Bobsleds"). The haunted castle was also inspired by Disney's Haunted Mansion ride and the Spooky Island sign is made to mimic that of the Hollywood sign. *This movie appeared on Nickelodeon in 2005 and on Cartoon Network & ABC Family in 2006. *This is the first time on Scooby-Doo that Freddy said with the axes coming: "Oh crap!" *Fred says Mondovarious' name correctly only once in the film. *The monsters the gang encounters on the island bear a resemblance to the title creatures of Gremlins they also have the same main weakness sunlight. *It is revealed Scrappy wasn't a puppy he had a gland disorder. *Scooby apparently doesn't care about Scrappy because he just left him on the road. *This movie writes Scrappy out of the franchise. *Before the opening credits, the WB logo appears, then part of it gets eaten, then it is replaced by the Scooby Doo logo. Goofs *The gang didn't get the monsters that left the island and one of them could have been spared from the sun if they were inside. Category:Scooby-Doo films Category:Scooby-Doo Live Action Films Category:Infobx Needed